Our Twilight Story
by Little-Shico-Bird
Summary: My friend Ari and I suddenly, and mysteriously, arrive in the world of Twilight, but now, we're writing our OWN story! For all fans of BellaxEdward, there is no Bella in this story cause WE'RE making our OWN love storyfind out who gets paired with Eddy!


This is a new story i'm starting up. I don't expect many chapters to come out very quickly, hahha. I hope that this, unlike my other stories, wil acctually become pretty popular. Please leave a review if possible and if any critism is given, please be sensitive. Thank you. I think that's al...O WAIT! This is a story that includes my friend Ari whose fanfiction username I will release when I get her permission. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**O MY GOSH!!! or Meeting an Angel**

The day that I and my friend decided to stay out of was a misty one. It would swallow alive, if you dared to walk through it, and yet it provided beauty the forest surrounding the house. In that house, the girls, Ari and Nikki (me!), were hiding inside mounds of blankets, a book shared by a hand from both girls. That book? _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyers. The were each taking a turn reading a page aloud, trying to imitate the voices of the characters acting on the page (they would do their own crazy acting themselves). Ari, a girl whose preferred hair color of dark, dark auburn was fading a bit at the roots to a light sand brown making her straight (yet slightly waved) hair look like it's constantly shining, is 17 and a very talented writer. She has a usually calm personality, but at times, a crazy side does come out. I, a girl with brown-auburn wavy hair and naturally sandy blonde highlights, am also 17 (slightly older than Ari) and have a VERY wild personality, which many would think is on the brink of slight insanity. I can be slightly immature and very, VERY, hyper, but I generally knows when to calm down.

"Okay! MY turn to read you book hogger!"

"AAAAARRRRRIIII!!!!!! The 'Volvo' quote is up neeext!!!!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have read so many dang pages! Muahahahahahaa!!!!"

"Hmph!! No cookies for you!!!!!"

"Stu-"

"PIDSHINY—"

"VOLVO OWNER!!" and as we yelled this last part together, our world went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we came to, we were in an unknown area. All we knew was that it was cloudy, slightly drizzly, and that there was a sign that said "Forks High" on it. Looking around, it looked sort of like, _a parking lot_.

"Ari, I don't think we're in my house safe from the engulfing fog anymore…"

"Um, yeah I think s—OMYGOSHWEAREINFORKSWASHINGTONANDTHEREINFRONTOFUSISASHINYVOLVO!!!!!!OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Ummm….Ari……are you implying that, WE ARE IN A BOOK???!!!???"

"Yes, that is EXACTLY what I'm implying."

"WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YEAH! MA DREAM COME TRUUUEEE!!!"

"But…it' impossible… we can't be in—"

"Oh girls! There you are!" a lady with bright red hair came toward us, two white slips, and two sets of textbooks in her arms. "Come now, you need to get to your new classes!"

"Our what?" Ari said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her shock.

"You are the two new students right?"

"No we're-"

"YES WE AAARE!" the red haired lady looked at me like she thought I was insane and quickly gave us our schedules and textbooks, releasing a sigh of relief as she did so.

"Now, I would like to introduce you two to the boy who will be showing you around the school, if you would please follow me." She quickly moved off towards the entrance to the school, with us following several long paces behind.

"O my gosh, that's the office lady that Edward almost ate!" I half whispered, half yelled in Ari's ear.

"I KNOW!! I wonder I we'll meet---" We just barely reached the door when a tall, angel like statue of a boy came striding out of it, coming towards us. His hair was bronze, messy, and beautiful. He had a face that an angel would look at with envy and his eyes were a stunning topaz with a red tint. They just held you there, and it made you want to never let go for fear of dying once his gaze was gone. I ripped my gaze away and looked over to Ari. It looked as if she was frozen in ice, her gaze fixed on his face. The way she looked at him, the longing burning in her eyes, made you almost want to cry. I quickly nuged her so that she wouldn't make herself look stupid in front of him. Her gaze quickly fell to the floor as a red blush bled across her face.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen."


End file.
